A user's web browsing history is a rich data source representing a user's implicit and explicit interests and intentions. Completed, recurring, and ongoing tasks of varying complexity and abstraction can be found in a user's web browsing history and is consequently a valuable resource. Mechanisms that organize a user's web browsing history have been introduced. As the internet continues to become ever more essential and the key tool for information seeking and retrieval, various web browsing mechanisms that organize a user's web browsing history have been introduced.